


Sand

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [24]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), Young Hercules
Genre: Beachcombing, Iolaus is an adorable dork, M/M, Sandcastles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover/gifts).



“I’ve never seen a beach like this,” Iolaus said, almost awestruck. “I mean... look at that sand!”  
“I am looking,” Luke said, equally impressed. “It’s amazing.”

It looked like the ultimate postcard motive. Beach grass waving in the wind, almost milk-white sand, sapphire blue water, and an azure sky dusted with white, fluffy, translucent clouds. The air was warm and the breeze was mild, but despite that, there was hardly anyone here yet. 

“Suddenly I don’t regret that I let you drag me out of bed this morning,” Iolaus said and gave Luke a bright smile.  
“I was hoping for that effect,” Luke said. “It’s not every day you can have a picnic at a beach, after all.”  
“Especially not a beach like this.”

They headed down the path towards from the parking lot towards the beach, and spread their blanket out in the warm, soft sand. Luke started emptying their cooler and picnic basket, and soon they were all set, with rolls and pastries and coffee. 

They sat shoulder to shoulder as they ate, looking out at sea and the waves that lapped gently and slowly at the shore. 

“It’s beautiful,” Iolaus said, after a long silence in which the two had admired the scenery. They had finished eating and also finished their third coffee, and were now just enjoying each other’s company.  
“Not as beautiful as you,” Luke said softly and tucked a strand of golden hair behind Iolaus’ ear. 

Iolaus looked up with a slightly lovesick smile and closed his eyes as Luke leaned forward for a kiss.

The squawk of a seagull broke the moment, and the two looked at the bird that was approaching their blanket with the expression of someone who expected them to fork over a snack since they were obviously done eating. 

Knowing well that feeding one seagull even a crumb meant having to deal with two dozen seagulls for the rest of the day Luke shooed the animal away, but Iolaus wasn’t in an all too romantic mood anymore. He was on his way to the waterline when Luke caught up to him, and held out a beautiful seashell to him. 

“Looking for shells?” Luke asked, a fond smile on his lips at Iolaus’ almost childish excitement about the shell.  
“I mean look at that thing!” Iolaus held it out again to Luke. “It looks amazing!”

Luke leaned forward and dropped a kiss onto the tip of Iolaus’ nose. “It does,” he said and smiled. “Mind if I go back to my book while you do the beachcombing?”  
“Go ahead.” Iolaus grinned at him. “I find a few for you, too.”

The smile still firmly in place, Luke went back to their blanket and put on his sunglasses before opening his book. His smile widened every time he heard Iolaus’ joyful sounds of triumph upon finding an extra spectacular shell, and he dutifully admired the whole collection Iolaus brought back to their blanket. 

Lost in his book, Luke didn’t register at first that Iolaus was silent after having left again, but when he did, he immediately looked up to check. 

He took a deep, deep breath, end exhaled it softly while shaking his head. 

Iolaus seemed to feel that Luke was staring and looked up at him, a bright, happy grin on his face. “You should try this!”  
“I have the feeling I’m slightly too old for that, Iolaus.”  
“Bullshit!” Iolaus got up, dusted off his hands and walked around the large sandcastle he was building. “I’m too old for that too and I’m having a blast!”

Luke watched him shovelling sand around with his cupped hands, and had no idea what to say. Iolaus was so beautiful, so full of life and full happiness, and a really perplexing mix of mischief and innocence made him impossible to predict sometimes. 

Like now. Not so long ago they had been sitting here snogging and being on their way to a making out session right then and there, and now he was sitting there on his knees digging a hole into a pile of sand to see if he could stick his arm through it.

His book forgotten in his lap, Luke watched the love of his life as he fetched a few blades of beach grass to decorate the sandcastle that had a pretty impressive size, with a moat and everything. Iolaus had dug a canal from that moat towards the waterline to fill it with water, and had then managed to dig a hole in the dam that served as crossing so the water was no enclosing the castle. 

And now he was back on his way to the waterline to find a few more shells for additional decoration. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn’t notice Luke’s eyes on him anymore, and Luke wanted to bundle Iolaus up in his arms and cuddle him into next week. 

Arms akimbo, Iolaus now looked at his work and nodded, obviously congratulating himself on a job well done. Then he went to the waterline to wash the sand off his hands before returning to Luke and the blanket. 

“What’s that look supposed to mean?” Iolaus asked as he sat down next to Luke, looking back and forth between Luke’s face and the book that lay forgotten in his lap.  
Luke sighed and removed the sunglasses. “That I love you so much... so much it hurts, sometimes.”  
Iolaus swallowed and bit his lower lip, then an almost shy smile appeared on his face. And then a hint of mischief appeared in his eyes as he moved closer. “Should I kiss it better?”

Luke shut the book and put it down before opening his arms. Iolaus didn’t need another invitation and settled in his lap, immediately throwing his arms around Luke’s shoulders. The kiss started soft and tender but soon heated up, but they broke off before they could get too carried away. Sex on the beach is only a good idea if you actually enjoy having sand in the crack of your ass. 

So instead they got comfortable on their blanket again and Luke closed his arms around Iolaus as the latter snuggled against his side. Luke toyed with strands of Iolaus’ hair and sighed before turning his head to look down the beach again. 

The blades of beach grass on the sandcastle were nodding in the soft breeze, and Luke watched them for a while, knowing he was the luckiest and happiest man on earth.


End file.
